The Break In The Dam
by burtneymac95
Summary: Based on 6X09 promo. Brennan has always kept herself and her emotions in control. But what happens when it all becomes too much? Will she tell Booth how she feels? Or will she hold it in like always?


**_Welcome everyone! So like everyone, I had to right a one-shot about next week's promo, which can I say, was amazing? I am totally geeked for this episode and hope it doesn't dissapoint all the hype it's getting. _**

**_This is basically how I think it will go, I don't think it will all happen, but a girl can only dream right? _**

**_Hope you like it and always remember to review! Thanks!_**

****

* * *

Temperance Brennan was a smart woman, a genius. She based everything around her on facts and reasoning. So what was her reasoning to be in the middle of the street in the pouring rain? She had no idea. She stood there, thinking about the case and all the emotions she had felt with it. The more she did, the worse she felt. Then, she began crying. She let all of her self control go, and she fell to the ground.

Then suddenly, she saw headlights. She gasped, thinking this was going to be her last moment. She closed her eyes and waited for the car to hit her, and when it didn't, she was surprised. She then realized that she was in someones arms, being carried off to the side of the road. She opened her eyes and saw him. Her rock. Her knight in shining armor.

"Bones? What the hell were you thinking? You almost got hit!" Booth yelled as the rain pounded him.

"I realize that Booth." she mumbled.

He looked at her, confused. "Bones? It's like…it's like it's not even you."

"I can say the same thing about you." she bit back.

He sighed. "Come on, let's get you home."

He stood her up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm and guide her back to his SUV. He opened the door for her as she entered. Moments later, they were driving down the road.

"You want to explain to me what happened back there?" he demanded.

"I was thinking." she mumbled.

"You were thinking? In the middle of the road in the pouring down rain? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the similarities between Lauren and I." she confessed.

"Lauren? As in our victim Lauren? What could you possibly have in common with her?"

"What can I not?" she exclaimed. "She is a 30 something year old doctor who dedicates her life to her job and is unmarried. She has no friends and never gets close to anyone. She is mean and bitter and no one likes her, just like me."

"Bones, that is not true. You may be over 30, you may be unmarried, but you have friends, you get close to people, you're not mean and bitter and people most certainly like you." he tried to reassure her.

"That's not true Booth. I am. You said so before."

Booth sighed. "What else were you thinking about?" he pressed.

She started crying. "I don't want to live my life with regrets. I want people to miss me when I die. I don't want people to say 'Temperance Brennan was a selfish, cold bitch.' I don't want to be the person that only has people at their funeral because they felt sorry for her. I don't want to feel like I missed out on something. I want to have a family, I want to be happy and have friends and not feel inferior to others. I made a mistake. I missed my chance." She started crying, harder and harder, as she buried her face in her hands and she let the dam break.

Booth was shocked to how broken she was. He had never seen her like this in all the 7 years they've known each other. She said she made a mistake, that she missed her chance. At what? He had to know.

"What did you make a mistake on? What chance did you miss?" he asked urgently.

She slowly lifted her head and spoke. "You." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

He was taken aback. He had always waited for this moment to come, for her to finally say she had a mistake. But now, instead of being happy and overjoyed, he found himself angry.

"No. No. You cant do this. Not now!" he exclaimed. "I'm happy. You….you can't tell me this now."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you this, I didn't plan on it. I know you love Hannah, I know that. I will continue to be happy for you, even though you're not happy with me."

"How can you…I can't believe you. You've felt this way for how long and haven't said anything?" he yelled.

"I couldn't! You are with Hannah now. You love her. You moved on."

"Why couldn't you have saved me all this heart ache last year? If you really felt this way, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared! Okay? I thought that you deserved a woman who was more open hearted like you. I was going to tell you how I felt when I got home, but all you did was brag about Hannah non-stop! You told me that love was transversal, that you were really only in love once and that it was eternal. But you moved on in 7 months! How can you expect to believe your views and beliefs on love when you proven to me that they're wrong?"

"Because you broke my heart! You ripped it right out of my chest. You, you tore me apart. I had to be happy. I had to find a way to put myself back together, and I did that by meeting Hannah. She made me happy, she made me whole again. Does that mean I stopped thinking about you, loving you? No. It just means that I had be with someone in a way that I couldn't be with you, I guess. I had to do what was best for me and move on. Ask anyone, you can't stand around and pine over someone who doesn't share the same feelings you do. At some point you just have to say enough is enough, and get over it. That's what I did. And now I'm happy. Please just…let me be happy."

She wasn't in the mood for fighting, she wasn't in the mood to yell. "I always want you to be happy. No matter what."

"Good. Maybe Hannah's not the one for me, but who knows? I want to give this thing with her a real shot, okay?" he pleaded.

"I understand. Just…take me home." she whispered.

"Of course."

Minutes later, he was pulling up to her apartment building. She reached for the door handle and opened it, as the rain soaked the door.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked with wild and pleading eyes.

"Sure." She whispered, and exited the vehicle.

She was hurt by his rejection, and she could finally understand what it meant to be heart broken. She never thought it was possible, but just like the beliefs on love, she was proven wrong.

She walked up to her apartment, unlocking the door and walking in, and for once she noticed how large and unoccupied her home truly was. She knew everything would go back to normal tomorrow, that they would continue on just like they had before. But today, today was the today she finally allowed the dam to break, and when it did, it flooded.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I would like to hear all of your thoughts on how you think the car scene is going to go, so please leave a review :) It will make my day ;)_**


End file.
